The ADULT Invasion
by stephen.hinojos
Summary: The world has been tearing itself apart during the Gender Wars, but now a new force is threatening to overwhelm both sides. Now the two sides must unite to stop this threat. AU.
1. First Contact

In the years following the Gender Separation, political talks between the Boys Below Resistance and Girls Above Imperials broke down and the two armies quickly mobilized. In the following years, all out war broke out across Earth. Girls assaulted from mobile castles and used automated dolls to aid in the effort. Boys would strike fast and hard from hidden underground bases around the world. At the height of this war, both sides were halted by the appearance of the Adults.

At the time of their arrival, neither boys nor girls had ever seen an adult before. The Adults themselves hid in their ships. Neither side was prepared for what happened next.

Boys Exploration Ship

Arizona, North America

Number Two had been awed by the mystery ships just like everyone else. The ships, codenamed ADULTS, had appeared around the world and had ended one of the longest fiercest war in history in under an hour. They had done it without firing a single shot. Now the G.A.I. was contacting the boys, asking for help in figuring out what they were. The boys would have felt important if it had been under different circumstances.

Within two hours of the ships arrival, Number Two had been contacted aboard his explorer and was sent to the nearest one, which happened to be in Arizona. Now, Number Two was staring at a hulking mass just hovering in the sky. The ship was shaped like a diamond and the tip that pointed to the ground seemed to have white light shining from the opening. When he zoomed in on the ship, he could make out what looked like blasters on the tips on the sides. He decided to try and fly in closer to see what else he could find out or if he could possibly make contact with its occupants.

"B.E.S., this is Arctic Command, I notice you are drifting closer to the ship and request that you use caution when approaching the object. We want to avoid anything that might annoy them just yet."

"Roger that, A.C." Number Two replied. He calculated quickly that he was out of range of any possible weapons they could have. He based his calculations on the longest ranging guns on Earth. He was still in the safe zone when the ship began to fire.

An explosion rocked the rear of the ship and threw Number Two to the deck of his ship. He was shouting before he was even off the floor.

"Arctic Command, this is B.E.S. I have been fired upon by some kind of long range weapon thingy. I have lost one of my engines and am preparing for crash landing. Please send someone to pick me up."

Right as he finished his message, the ship smashed into the ground. Number Two was knocked unconscious as his head hit the dashboard. He awoke to what sounded like a distant voice, which he soon realized was his radio, which was surprisingly intact.

"B.E.S., do you read? B.E.S. are you there? What is your status? Are you there?"

Number Two was about to answer when he noticed another noise. It was a roaring that coming from outside the wreck. This one was coming from outside the ship. He opened the hatch of his ship and immediately had to shield his eyes. A bright, white beam was being fired from the ship to the ground. He could feel the wind as the beam blasted the ground and saw a cloud of dust erupting from where the beam hit. The whole earth felt as if it was shaking apart. In the background, Number Two could still hear panic over the radio.

"B.E.S. are you there? Dang it, get someone down there now. We need to know what's going on."


	2. Battle for Japan

Arctic Command

Antarctica

Established during the Gender War, Arctic Command has become the main command center of Boys Below Rebellion. During the Gender Wars, boys used this base as both a refugee camp and a main command base. While it can be communicated with, the Girls Above Imperials could never find the base.

But with the arrival of the ADULTS, Arctic Command has become the spear head of gathering information. With more forces that can get closer to the mysterious ships without getting caught, they have become the most valuable asset.

Chad and Number One sat around the command table, looking at the holograms. The room was pretty much empty except for them. The room was built to seat about ten people, but the other chairs remained empty. Chad, who had established B.B.R. at the beginning of the Gender War, was the leader of the Resistance. Number One was a decorated squadron leader, having lead several strikes during the War.

"So you can see our problem?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, these things are worldwide and at least half of them have started terraforming the area beneath them."

"Exactly, and on top of that, the Girls are asking for our help. They know they have as much stake in this as we do. The fact that their mobile fortresses are at stake isn't easy for them."

As if to emphasize the point, a blinking light in the holograms begin to show that the girls are trying to call. Chad, looking mildly frustrated, answered it.

"Are you seeing this?" The leader of the girls asked.

"Yes, we had one of our guys doing recon on the ships when it started. They shot him out of the sky."

"Is he all right?"

"He is fine; he just needs a ride home. But we now know that their guns have a longer range than any weapon we have ever built, which makes things a lot more difficult."

The leader mumbles under her breath before she continues, "All right, thanks for the info. We have started receiving reports out of one of our rainbow monkey factories in Japan. They say they are seeing ADULT ships on the ground. They also say they are under attack. I know you have no reason to, but if you could please help us out there, we would be really grateful."

"I will see what I can do, but your people are my priority, okay?"

"Okay, Lunar Command out." With that, her image blinked out, and the holograms began to show the images of the Terraformers again.

"I can't believe that they would ask us to save their factory when it's the exact same one that forced us from the tree houses to the underground in the first place." said Number One as he began to fiddle with some buttons on the table.

"They are just scared, besides if we save that base, it will be another weapon in our arsenal against the adults." Chad stated coldly. Number One could tell from his voice that Chad was only doing this for the weaponry, not because he enjoyed it.

"Take some squads and start to provide whatever support you can to the area. Remember the focus is lives, not weaponry." Chad ordered just before an aerial view of Japan came up.

Both Chad and Number One watched as huge machines ravaged the islands.

Rainbow Monkeys Headquarters

Tokyo, Japan

During the Gender War, Japan had been untouchable. The Rainbow Monkey factories had become a threat after the girls weaponized their favorite dolls. The once useless playthings could now fly and shoot laser. They could even be detonated as explosives in emergency situations. This weaponry had forced the B.B.R. to evacuate their once powerful tree houses and flee to underground bases established worldwide.

But now the islands are being overrun. The factories are being destroyed and the girls are being evacuated in droves. Boys are being released from the enslavement camps just for the sake of having fighters on the girls' side and to distract the ADULTS while the girls evacuate. But even this tactic has failed as the boys run for their lives and the girl ships are literally pulled out of the air. The enemy is using huge two legged machines that have six hands each. Each hand is big enough to pick up one kid. There are hundreds of these machines all over the country. They are built of metal that reflects or absorbs the lasers from the monkeys and the hands can be used to shield the walkers from the monkeys that detonate.

This is the scene that the B.B.R. is greeted with as their forces land in key points across Japan. Number Ones ship lands in Tokyo, the capitol of Japan and home to the biggest factory of rainbow monkeys in the world. It is also the scene of fierce street fighting between girls and the walkers. As Number One departs the drop ship, he can hear rather than see the fighting that is taking place across the city. He is accompanied by Number Two and six other boys. While the other boys establish a perimeter, a girl who was standing near the edge of the landing platform sets down her gun and rushes to Number One.

"Hello, my name is Number Three. You must be the boys from B.B.R. Command said you were coming, but I didn't believe it myself."

"What's the situation, Number Three?" asked Number One as he looks at her.

"We have been fighting all morning and all morning they have been kicking our butts. My girls are trapped in pockets of resistance all over the city and I am the only one left directing anything. We have been trying to get the factory back, but it looks like a couple of the walkers took it out about an hour ago. Our Precious Rainbow Monkeys are completely useless and almost gone anyway."

"Then how are we supposed to save the city?"

"I am not saving the city; I am trying to get everyone out of here."

With that she began ordering her girls to fall back to the nearest evacuation points and then order some of the ones that were with her to quickly get in the ship. As the girls quickly filed into the drop ship, Number Two approached Number One.

"One of those machines is headed straight towards us. If we don't move now, we are gonna be brought down after takeoff."

"All right. Everyone get on the ship now. We have to go."

Everyone sprinted to the ship as one of the walkers appeared around the corner of the building. One boy tripped and fell. Before Number One could get to him, one of the walker's hands scooped him up. Number One watched in horror as one hand held the boy in place and the other hand began to quickly beat the boy's bottom. Number Three grabbed Number One and dragged him aboard the ship. Number One could hear the boy howling as the drop ship flew away.

He looked down at the city below. Ships, some of which he had brought from B.B.R., were being pulled out of the sky as they tried to evacuate. Kids in the streets were being snatched up by the arms in huge numbers and each was being spanked mercilessly. The city itself seemed to be a chorus of crashes, explosions, shooting, and crying.


End file.
